City Under Siege
City Under Siege is the 36th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Recap of Flower Power Myotismon cuts off all access in and out of Odaiba in order to find the 8th child. Sora and Mimi are taken captive by the Bakemon, along many others. When the girls lead a resistance, Phantomon stops it along with DarkTyrannomon attacking. Palmon digivovles all the way to Lilymon who stops DarkTyrannomon but is ambushed by Myotismon. Act 1 Lilymon fights Myotismon as hard as she can, but his Nightmare Claw hurts her. Birdramon then saves her and takes Sora to safety while her mother and Mimi are recaptured. Act 2 Back at the Warehouse, Tai and Matt are discussing the situation with the fog and everyone getting abducted by Myotismon. Kari feels guilty despite Tai's reassurance. He himself and Agumon go to find and save everyone while leaving Kari with Matt and Gabumon. At Izzy's apartment, Gennai contacts Izzy with instructions but decides after Tentomon is impatient to tell him to install a digital barrier first. Across the harbor, a crowd riots against the harbor patrols despite the fog barrier stopping the boats. Meanwhile, Izzy is struggling when his 'parents' come in with the dad reassuring the mom that their 'son' might know what he's doing. When the barrier goes online just in time, Phantomon assures them no one is there due to the barrier hiding them too well for him or the Bakemon to see. When the creeps are gone, Tentomon accidentally blows their secret and introduces himself much to the shock of the 'mom'. Back at Big Sight, Tai's dad demands what DemiDevimon has planned for the adults whom he puts to sleep while Myotismon has Gatomon go through the captive children to identify the 8th DigiDestined. Back in the other harbor, Joe and Gomamon get outside and run into T.K. and Patamon, all four with one goal, cross the harbor to get to the others and help fight Myotismon! With no alternative, Joe digivolves Gomamon to Ikkakumon who takes the boys and Patamon into the bay. Act 3 When Izzy reports to Gennai that the digital barrier worked, Gennai himself reports his real reason for calling him. He advises Izzy and Tentomon about the Fuji TV Station being the place where the fog originated, urging them to move out. As they leave, the 'mother' warns them to be careful even though they have to go. Back in town, Tai and Agumon ambush a Bakemon to demand everyone's whereabouts. They are revealed by Sora who arrives stating that Mimi is there too. Tai then sets off and sends her to tell Matt what she told him. As she leaves, Phantomon decides to follow her. Matt and T.K.'s father is also having trouble. When Izzy and Tentomon get to the station, they go inside while Kari looks for comfort that Matt cannot convey. This makes her feel worse. Close to Rainbow Bridge, MegaSeadramon ambushes Joe, T.K. and their partner Digimon. His Thunder Javelin puts the boys in danger of drowning. When Joe saves T.K. from suffering that fate, he nearly drowns himself. But, his Crest of Reliability saves his life by glowing and digivolving Ikkakumon to Zudomon who saves him and defeats MegaSeadramon. Since the Reliability Crest also cuts an opening in the fog bank, they're able to get through. When Izzy and Tentomon are lost, they get surrounded by two Bakemon, Hiro saves them. As Joe and T.K. are lost, Wizardmon shows up having survived what Myotismon did to him in The Eighth Child Revealed, showing the boys the Crest of Light for Kari. Act 4 While Tai is late to when he said he might be back, Sora warns Matt and Kari about what she warned Kari's bro earlier. When Phantomon ambushes the trio, he sics Tuskmon and Snimon on them. They prove to be too powerful for even Garurumon and Garudamon to take. Unable to take anymore, Kari gives herself up to Phantomon who in turn calls off his forces and takes her away to Fuji TV Station. Appearances * Joe * T.K. * Kari * Izzy * Gennai Quotes Tai: "That creepazoid, he's cut off the whole entire district!" Matt: "Mm-hm. It's that crazy fog bank of his." Tai: "This is insane! Holding thousands of people prisoner just so he could find the 8th child." Matt: "And there's no telling what he'll do if he doesn't find her." - The boys are talking about what to do about the others. T.K.: "I thought you'd be in town with the others." Joe: "No, I was across the harbor when the power went out." T.K.: "So, we're both stuck out here while everyone else is in there." Joe: "Yeah, who knows what Myotismon's planning to do inside that evil blanket of fog!" T.K.: "Not so good." Joe: "Okay enough talk. It's time for action. We've gotta get there." T.K.: "I know. What can we use to get across?" Joe (Referring to Gomamon): "This is what. The answer's right in here." - Joe and T.K. are planning to cross the harbor to help the others against Myotismon. Gennai: "So Izzy, if you're still listening, it means the digital barrier must have worked." Izzy: "Like a charm." Gennai: "The fog barrier surrounding the entire district is not a natural phenomenon. It's Myotismon's doing." Izzy: "Well duh!" Tentomon: "Yeah, but what do we do about it?" Gennai: "You're probably wondering what I'm going to say you can do about it. The source of the fog is here. Attack it and you should be able to bring down the barrier." Izzy: "That's a TV Station! (To Tentomon): Let's get moving!" -Gennai is giving Izzy and Tentomon instructions on how to take out Myotismon's fog barrier. Izzy: "They might come back! The safest thing you guys can do is to stay right where you are. In here, the digital barrier will protect you. I'll be back as soon as I can." -Izzy is giving his parents safety instructions before leaving for the Fuji TV Station Tai: "Okay Sora, you go hook up with Matt. He's in the warehouse near Aqua City." -Tai was told where everyone is being held with Mimi among the captives and sends for help T.K.: "Hey, we better get going before the fog bank closes up again." Joe: "You got a point. Engines ahead full Zudomon." -MegaSeadramon was just defeated leaving the boys in the clear Matt: "No Kari, you don't know what you're doing, Kari!" Sora: "Oh no Matt! What are we going to do?" Matt: "I don't know. Tai is going to be so mad at me!" -Kari was just captured leaving Matt and Sora frightened! Notes & trivia * Debut Activation of the Crest of Reliability * Debut of MegaSeadramon, Zudomon, Tuskmon and Snimon * Kari surrenders herself to Phantomon to protect Matt and Sora * This episode is referenced in 20,000 Digi Leagues Under the Sea when Joe helps Cody with the Digi Egg of Reliability. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Focusing on Joe Category:Episodes Focusing on Gennai Category:Episodes Focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes Focusing on Kari Category:Episodes Focusing on T.K. Category:Episodes with Debut Crest Activations Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Episodes with Debut Digivolutions Category:Myotismon Saga Category:Season 1 Category:Ultimate Digivolution Debuts